vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Narrow Narrow Abyss
Summary Narrow Narrow Abyss, more commonly referred to as just Abyss, is a Wathe, an object that has received so many curses and negative feelings that it has gained supernatural powers and, eventually, a consciousness and the ability to take a human form.. Abyss is also the Patriarch of the Bivorio Family. Originally the ordinary cross of a small church, Abyss was cursed due to the countless depraved uses of the church as a cult's headquarters, narcotics plantation, terrorist hideout, illegal brothel, serial killer playground, as well as a human trading market specializing in girls. The final curse that gave him the power to take human form came from Alice Bivorio Basskreigh, one of the victims of this last organization. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Narrow Narrow Abyss Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Wathe, Cursed Cross Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, limited Levitation, Curse Manipulation, skilled brawler, Transformation, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can deflect Fear and Konoha's attacks with his fists, can pierce concrete with his darkness) Speed: At least Peak Human, possibly higher normally (Can fight Konoha and Fear), higher with flight (Traversed from the street to the rooftop of a nearby house in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can deflect/block Fear and Konoha's attacks, as a hard object Wathe Abyss is able to tank bullets and normal blades) Stamina: Likely High, shcould be comparable to Fear and Konoha Range: Standard melee range, at least several meters with darkness Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Needs to physically grab/touch the opponent's face to use his "confession" power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Original Form: Abyss' original form is a large cross. Confession: Abyss can force others to make a confession to him, making them answer his questions and obey his orders. This ability is applied via a touch to the face/forehead. He can also use this ability to induce memory loss, as "forgiveness to a past sin". The lost memories can be recovered by Abyss himself or by defeating/destroying him. Darkness: Abyss is able to produce a black darkness-like substance from his body that can take solid form. This darkness can be used to obscure sight or even to attack the enemy by forming spear or whip-like tendrils or defend by forming a shield/barrier. Even if severed, the cut portions can still be controlled by Abyss. Abyss can make multiple darkness weapons in his human form, but he can control greater amounts of darkness in his cross form. In cross form Abyss can also use darkness to fashion clothes and armor for his owner. * Flight: By constantly spewing darkness below it in cross form, Abyss can use the reaction force to hover in the air and fly. However, this technique has poor energy efficiency. Senses: As a Wathe Abyss can sometimes recognize other Wathes. Curse: Abyss' curse removes his owner's conscience. Wathe Constitution: As a Wathe Abyss is ageless and cannot drown. Due to their origins, Wathes are more easily affected by mental afflictions than humans, but conversely, they also recover from them faster. Wathes have a self-repairing function, so they heal from wounds faster, even in human form. As a hard object, Abyss can tank normal blades and bullets even in human form if he's careful, though he can still be hurt in a surprise attack to an unexpected location if caught off-guard. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Artificial Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9